All That's Left
by auteur-cache
Summary: Rufus Shinra didn’t show emotion, and Cloud didn’t care. Right? RufusCloud hints of RufusReno & CloudReno Yaoi fic, dont read if you dont like.


** Title:** All thats left  
**Author:** GabbyBlack  
**Rating:** PG?  
**Pairing:** Rufus/Reno & Cloud/Reno & Rufus/Cloud (one messed up love triangle)  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Summery:** Rufus Shinra didn't show emotion, and Cloud didn't care. Right?**  
**

* * *

**All That's Left**

The door was swung open violently and a stocky young man entered the office. "I have work to do" grumbled the man as he turned to glare at the only other person in the room.

"I realize that" came a cold reply from the thinner male as he stared out his office window, refusing to turn and acknowledge his guest.

"But I feel what I have to say is of great importance to you." He finished just as coldly.

"Well get on with it then" snapped the other, "I have better things to do." With that said, he started to pace the floor impatiently.

"There was an accident…" the man by the window said, trailing off as he glanced over his shoulder.

"What has this got to do with me?" snapped the larger male, turning to glare at the other, though he knew the man couldn't see it.

"There was a casualty-" the last word came out choked, which caught the others attention.

Instantly the delivery boy stopped his pacing and stomped over to the speaker.

When the man still wouldn't look at him, or carry on speaking the young man grabbed him and yanked him around to face him. Which he immediately regretted.

No longer were the mans eyes cold and emotionless, no, now he could see into them clearly.

A lump formed in his throat as the blue depths stared back. Anger, hurt, sadness and loss, emotions no one ever thought they'd see shining in the mans eyes. Least of all himself.

"You're lying" snapped the spiky haired blonde as anger started to burn in his veins. "You have to be lying!" he moved forward and grabbed the other man by the shoulders, his bulk form casting a shadow over the younger of the two.

"Why would you lie about something like that!" he demanded, shaking the other blonde, as if it would shake some sense into him.

The other male stared back at the Ex-SOLDIER with a blank look on his face. Just as the bigger of the two was about to ask again the other mans knees gave out and he went limp in his arms.

The stocky man let go and took a step back, watching as the once proud and careless President sunk to the floor.

"No" said the standing man, shaking his head as he backed away slowly, unable to taken it in, unable to believe something that seemed impossible.

A small, barely audible sob came from the man on the floor, and something pulled at the others heart. "No, it's not possible"

The man on the floor, once with a heart of stone, curled into himself as he stared to shake, his head bowed, his face hidden.

A second set of knees gave out as the other fell to the floor beside the shaking blonde. "Rufus" he whispered as his heart began to ache. The anger he had felt had melted away, as quickly has it had come, and left an empty feeling in its place.

"R-rudes in a c-coma, he doesn't know-" Rufus stopped with a gasp, "we have to find a replacement, yes we need another Turk to fill his place." The President continued to speak, his words whispered and frantic, as though work would take his mind off his loss.

"Rufus" he tried again.

The other man shook his head, all this was wrong. It wasn't meant to be like this, Rufus Shinra didn't show emotion, and he himself didn't care.

All wrong.

"Don't have time for this" Rufus hadn't stopped talking yet, "things need to be done."

The second man couldn't stand it anymore and something inside him snapped.

"Shut up!" he yelled, catching the ranting mans attention at last. The President turned his unfocused eyes to the bigger man.

He stared back, back at the man he lived to hate. Tears started to roll from the once strong mans eyes, and down his pale cheeks, "Cloud" he whispered, barely able to speak as his throat tightened.

Clouds heart gave another painful tug, as the President bent his head forward once more, shielding himself from eyes of someone he never wanted to see him break.

Swallowing his pride and hate, Cloud pulled the shaking man to him, cradling him to his broad chest.

He could feel his shirt becoming damp as Rufus's tears continued to fall. Lost on how to comfort an enemy, Cloud began to rock, while he ran his fingers through the sobbing mans fine blonde hair.

"He was all I had"

Cloud stopped rocking and pulled back slightly to look down at the man in his arms. Cloud felt something roll down his left cheek, which he swept away quickly, blinking a few times as his eyes started to blur.

Before Cloud had a chance to wonder what was wrong with his eyes, he felt Rufus move closer, tucking himself against Clouds chest.

Cloud stared down at the President in shock as the man appeared to be clinging to him as though he would fade too if he let go.

Ignoring the out of character behavior, Cloud placed his arms around the smaller man and hugged him close.

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them it would all be some horrible dream. Cloud felt Rufus's breath brush across his neck as the man rested his chin on Clouds shoulder.

Bright Mako blue eyes shot open as chapped lips were pressed to his neck. The lips pulled away and Rufus spoke:

"You're the Hero, save me"

* * *

Ok, I'm just going to apologise to Delacie now. I know you asked for Cloud/Rufus, and this is...sorta, but I really couldn't think of an easier way of getthing the two of them together. So yes, sorry, lol.

3 AC


End file.
